


Happy Ending

by HyphyManatee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl Grimes - Freeform, Daryl Dixon/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphyManatee/pseuds/HyphyManatee
Summary: Y/N is Carl’s older sister, after Carl runs off, Daryl accompanies her in helping to find him. When Carl is put in a life or death situation, Y/N and Daryl work to save him. Once Daryl and Y/N realize they have feelings for each other, their relationship ends up growing stronger and they spend they spend their first Christmas together.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Teasing, alcohol consumption, angst, fluff, Christmas (in case some of you do not celebrate Christmas), blood/graphic imagery, canon divergence
> 
> Word Count: 5,350

“Goddamnit!” You yelled as you marched down stairs from Carl’s room. You stepped into your boots that were sitting next to the front door and began lacing them up as quickly as possible.

Daryl had heard you yelling. “What’s goin’ on?” He asked as he hurried down the stairs. 

“Fucking Carl! He’s gone again!” Your dad always put you in charge of watching your little brother and you were so sick of it. The kid was almost 17 now, why was it so hard for him to just listen? He was always running off and going beyond the gates.

“Maybe he’s still inside the gates,” Daryl suggested. “Don’t stress yourself out so much.”

“He’s not in Alexandria, Daryl. I know my brother. He snuck out the fucking window and climbed over the fence. He thinks I don’t realize every time he does this. He’s not very good at covering his tracks.” You stood up from tying your shoes to meet Daryl’s big, blue eyes. You forgot what you were doing for a moment. You always got lost in those eyes of his.

“Well, I’m comin’ with ya.” He told you matter-of-factly.

“You don’t have to,” Daryl was always trying to come with you when you left the walls. You thought it was sweet, but it made you wonder if he trusted you to take care of yourself. “I’ll be fine.”

“I know ya will, but I can help ya track him down.” You gave him a slight smile and a nod. You definitely weren’t the best at tracking, and you liked hanging out with Daryl. You’ve had a crush on him since the day you met him. You cared about him a lot and you were the only person he seemed to talk to about more than just walkers.

Daryl grabbed his cross bows and the two of you headed out towards the gate. Michonne and Rosita were on watch. “Where are you guys going?” Michonne asked you, a look of worry spread across her face. Rick had told everyone to stay inside the walls for a few days while he went to talk to Jadis and her trash people.

“Carl ran off again. I gotta go find him.” You said calmly, this wasn’t the first time you had to chase your little brother through the woods.

Michonne tensed up at your words. “I’ll go.”

“No, Michonne. Stay here and rest. He’s my brother, I’ll find him. Besides, Daryl is coming with me.” You told her. 

“What if Rick comes back?” She asked. You knew she wouldn’t lie to him.

“Stall him, we’ll be back soon. He couldn’t have gotten too far.” You said as you swung open the gate and stepped outside before Michonne could argue with you. “Don’t worry!” You yelled as you and Daryl ran towards the trees.

Daryl followed Carl’s tracks. You had been walking for about 15 minutes before you heard the snarling of some walkers nearby. Then you heard voices. You looked around for a moment, hoping it wasn’t any of the saviors. Then you recognized one of the voices. Carl.

“Carl!” You yelled as you ran towards the commotion. You spotted Carl right before he was tackled by two walkers. “Carl!” You yelled louder as you ran towards him. You grabbed the gun you had strapped to your waist and shot one of the walkers in the side of the head. You leaned down and ripped the other one away from your brother, letting it land on its back. You smashed into it’s skull with the heel of your boot a few times, making sure it was completely dead.

Daryl had just finished killing the last walker. You turned to see a man you hadn’t seen before. “Who the hell are you?!” You asked, raising your gun to him while Daryl stood next to you with his crossbow ready. The man raised his hands in the air. He slowly looked at Carl and his eyes went wide. You turned your gaze to your little brother to see a bite mark on his ankle as he lifted up his jeans to examine it.

“NO!” You screamed as you dropped your gun and fell to the ground next to him. “FUCK!” Tears started spilling down your face, you had no idea what to do. You were frozen with fear.

Daryl was quickly next to the two of you, pushing you aside. “Grab that stick!” He yelled to you. You were unable to process anything that was being said. “Y/N! Stay with me!” Daryl yelled again. You snapped out of your trance and looked to your left, snapping off a thick branch from the log Carl was leaning against.

“What are you doing?!” Carl asked nervously as Daryl ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and tied it tightly right above the wound. 

Daryl grabbed the stick from you and shoved it in Carl’s mouth. “Bite down.” He ordered as he unstrapped the axe he kept on his belt. A look of fear washed over Carl’s face and you quickly sat beside him, holding his arms down and squeezing him tightly. You turned to face the other direction right before Daryl brought the axe down on Carl’s leg, snapping the bone.

Carl let out an ungodly sound and you squeezed him tighter, trying to keep him still. Tears ran down your face as you heard the axe make contact with his ankle a few more times. The sounds of bones cracking and skin ripping made you feel sick to your stomach.

You looked towards Daryl as he wrapped his jacket tightly around Carl’s leg, trying to stop him from bleeding out. You could feel Carl begin to lose consciousness. “Carl! Carl wake up! Don’t leave me!”

“Come on!” Daryl yelled as he stood up, picking Carl up with him. He started running back towards Alexandria. You grabbed your gun and began running behind him, shooting a few stray walkers in your path. You glanced behind you to see the strange man running with you guys. He had picked up Daryl’s crossbow and slung it over his shoulder. He had his knife in his hand and quickly took out a walker that almost got to you. 

You saw the gates of Alexandria and you ran ahead of Daryl. “Open the gate!!” You screamed loudly. “Now!!!” The gates began to open quickly as you all ran through.

“What happened?!” Michonne yelled after realizing that Daryl was holding Carl, rushing him towards the infirmary. You ignored her and continued to run as fast as you could. 

You busted through the door of the infirmary. “Denise!” You yelled as you helped Daryl lay Carl down on the bed. “Denise!” You yelled louder. Denise finally came around the corner.

“What-” She began. “Oh shit what happened?!” 

“He got bit! Daryl had to cut it off!” You cried as you pointed towards Carl’s leg. “Please help him!!” 

“Tara!” Denise yelled. She started naming off the things she needed Tara to bring to her as she unwrapped Carl’s leg to examine the damage. Seeing the blood pour out of your little brother made you feel dizzy. You stumbled backwards slightly and Daryl quickly caught you before you fell to the ground. 

You couldn’t help but let out loud sobs. “Get her out of here!” Denise yelled to Daryl.

“No!” You screamed as Daryl tried to pull you out of the door. “I can’t leave him!”

“We are gonna fix him but I need you two to leave!” Denise yelled, barely glancing at you as she worked on stopping the bleeding.

Daryl finally pulled you out of the house and down the steps to the front yard. You collapsed in his arms instantly. He slowly lowered the two of you onto the grass as you buried your face in his chest and continued to cry loudly.

“What the hell is going on?!” You heard Michonne ask.

“He got bit.” You heard an unfamiliar voice say softly. It was the man Carl was with in the woods. “Had to cut his foot off.” The man said. He slowly placed Daryl’s crossbow on the ground next to him and took a few steps back. He went to the other side of the street and sat on the curb. Not wanting to be in anyones way but knowing that he was not trusted to wander off alone. Rosita went over to get information from him.

“Don’t!” Daryl said as Michonne began running towards the house. “Denise is trying to stitch him up. Doesn’t want anyone in there.”

Michonne sat down beside the two of you. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them as she cried silently. 

You had no energy left as Daryl walked you back to the house you shared with him, Carl, Rick, Michonne, and Judith. Once you were in the house, he sat you at the kitchen table and grabbed a blanket to wrap around you. The weather was beginning to get colder. He grabbed you a glass of water and walked over to the kitchen to make you some dinner.

It had been about two hours since Denise started working on Carl. Tara had told you that he was stable, but still unconscious. She still wouldn’t let anyone in. You didn’t feel better. You couldn’t. Not until you knew your brother was going to open his eyes. Well, his eye…He’d already been through so much. Your heart broke for him.

You stared blankly at the glass of water in front of you. You stood up and walked over to the sink, pouring out the water. Daryl watched you silently as you walked over to the freezer and put some ice cubes in your cup, then heading towards the cabinet and setting the glass down on the counter. You swung open the cabinet and stood on your tippy toes to reach the top shelf where you kept your whiskey. You poured yourself a full glass and walked back over to the kitchen table.

You didn’t turn to look when the door opened, knowing it was Rick and Michonne. They sat down at the kitchen table beside you. You looked up to your father and noticed the stranger that was with Carl sat down too. You all sat in silence for a few moments.

“I told you to keep an eye on him.” Rick said softly but sternly. You looked back down at your drink. “He coulda died Y/N!” He said louder now.

You stood up from your seat aggressively. “Why’s this my fault?!” You yelled. “You always leave me in charge of watchin’ him! It’s not my fault he sneaks out! I can’t sit in his room and stare at him 24/7! He’s almost 17, dad! If you are so worried about him going out then you fucking watch him!”

“Watch your mouth!” He yelled back at you.

“Screw you! How many times have I had to chase him down after he runs off? I could have said fuck it today and not have looked for him. Then he’d be dead!” You could feel your face turning hot and tears swelling up in your eyes. “It was his choice to leave. But he woulda been dead if me and Daryl didn’t go find him! It’s not my fault you’re never around to watch your kids!”

Rick looked down with a hurt expression. You felt bad for what you had just said. You softened your tone slightly. “I’m not mom. I’ll always be her for Carl and Judith. I’ll always be their big sister…But I’m not mom.” You turned and grabbed your bottle of whiskey off the counter and hurried upstairs to your room before you let everyone see you cry more.

You sat by your window, looking out at the stars shining brightly in the sky. You took another swig off the bottle, trying to drown out the emotions of the day.

You heard a knock on the door but you didn’t answer. “Y/N? It’s Daryl.” You still said nothing. Daryl cracked the door slightly to see if you were sleeping. He saw you next to the window and entered the room. Closing the door behind him.

“He okay?” You asked as you kept your eyes focused on the stars outside. 

“Yeah…yeah. Him and Michonne are just interrogating that kid.” Daryl responded. He walked towards you and held out a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich and a small bowl of tomato soup on it. 

“I’m not hungry.” You said, still refusing to make eye contact with him.

“Ya need ta eat Y/N.” Daryl set the plate on the bedside table and walked towards you. “Gimme the bottle.” He said as he reached down to take it from you.

“Piss off!” You said angrily.

“Drowning your sorrows in booze ain’t gonna help a damn thing!” You looked up at him angrily and put the bottle to your lips, tipping it back and chugging as much as you could to spite him. “Stoppit Y/N!” He yelled at you as he tried to take the bottle but you quickly ducked under his arm and ran to the other side of the room, still swallowing your heavenly poison. “Dammit Y/N!” Daryl lunged across the room towards you, grabbing your wrists and pinning you up against the wall. You held onto your booze tightly but he slammed your hand back against the wall, causing you to let go of your grip on the bottle, letting it fall to the floor. 

“Fuck you, Daryl!” You yelled as you began crying, trying to squirm out of his hold on you. 

“I ain’t gonna let ya drink yourself into a coma! Especially on an empty stomach!” He yelled at you, inches from your face. “I care about ya! I fuckin’ love you Y/N!”

You stopped trying to escape and slowly looked up into his eyes, the ones that always made you forget about all the problems in the world. “Wh-what?” You asked. You were taken back by his words. Daryl looked down to the floor and released his hold on you. He turned around and walked towards the window, trying to figure out what to say next. “You really love me, Daryl?” You asked softly, your stomach twisted into a knot.

Daryl looked out the window for a moment as he took a moment to accept the fact that he just told you his best kept secret. “Yeah,” he whispered just loud enough for you to hear. “I love ya. More than anythin’.” He still didn’t turn around, too shy to actually look you in the eyes.

You walked towards him slowly. You placed your hands softly on his back and slowly wrapped your arms around him, hugging him from behind. He was tense, he wasn’t used to contact like this. “I love you too, Daryl.” He stayed tense for a moment, then relaxed, slowly turning to face you.

“Really?” He asked shyly from behind his long, dark hair. You nodded your head as you looked up to meet his eyes. “I always have. Ever since I met you. I’ve always been in love with you Daryl Dixon.” You smiled up to him. “I was too scared to say anything. I didn’t think you felt the same.”

Daryl brought his hand up to cup your cheek. He brushed his thumb lightly over your cheek bone as he admired your perfect face. You closed your eyes and bit your lip softly. He leaned forward slowly and ghosted your lips with his. You couldn’t take the anticipation anymore. You reached up and pressed your lips to his. He kissed you back deeply as he intertwined his fingers into your hair. You did the same to him. You parted your lips, allowing his tongue to make love to your mouth.

You could feel a warmth growing between your thighs, and it was as if Daryl could read your mind when he picked you up and carried you over to the bed. He laid you down gently and put his weight on top of you. You let out a small moan into his mouth.

“Ya sure ya want this?” He asked nervously. 

“More than anything.” You said as your began tugging at his shirt. “Make love to me, Daryl Dixon.”

You woke up to a loud banging on your door. Your head was pounding as you glanced over to see the empty bottle of whiskey on the floor. “Fuck…” You whispered to yourself.

The knocking came again. “Fucking what?!” You yelled, keeping your eyes closed to shield the bright sunlight entering your room. Before you could process the rest of your environment, Michonne busted through the door.

“Y/N-” She started before realizing you and Daryl were completely naked in bed together. She had realized it before you. “Oh shit, my bad.” She turned around as you and Daryl opened your eyes and pulled the blankets over you. “Carl is awake! He’s okay! Get dressed, let’s go!” She yelled excitedly before running out of the room and closing the door behind her.

You jumped out of bed quickly and ran to your closet to pull on some clothes, despite the massive headache you had from drinking, and the soreness you felt inside of you from having sex for the first time in years. But that felt good in a sense, though you were not prepared for Daryl’s size.

You pulled on some jeans and a shirt as Daryl stood up to put his clothes on. “I’m sorry…” He said softly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“What? Why??” You asked confused as you turned to look at him.

“Last night.” He began. “You were drunk, I’m so sorry.” He looked down at his feet.

“Daryl. Shut up.” You said with a small chuckle. “Yeah, I was drunk. But I remember everything. And I loved every second of it.” You danced towards him with a big smile on your face. He looked up at you with a guilty look in his eyes, as if he didn’t believe you. You walked closer to him and took his face in your hand. “How could I forget the first time the man I love told me he loves me? How could I forget the first time the man I love showed me he loves me?” You smiled at him. He looked down to the floor again, trying to hide his smile. You pulled his face up to yours and kissed him deeply. “I’ve been waiting years for what happened last night, Dixon. I fucking love you.”

“I love you too, Y/N.” He said with a smile bigger than you had ever seen on this man. He looked like a little kid. Innocent and excited about life. You smiled back at him, your eyes sparkled with love. You gave him one more kiss before turning to head out the door.

“Come on!” You said excitedly. “I wanna see my little bro!” You paused before opening the door. Turning back to Daryl once again, your tone softened. “And Daryl?” You began. “Thank you. Thank you for saving him. I don’t know what I would do if I lost him.” He gave you a small nod and walked over to follow you out the door.

Rick and Michonne were still downstairs, waiting for you. You knew Michonne probably hinted that she had found you and Daryl together. You could feel the tension between Rick and Daryl when you entered the room. Daryl was Rick’s best friend. You were Rick’s daughter. You prayed that your dad would accept you and Daryl being together. I mean if he was going to trust any man to take care of you, he would pick Daryl. Right?

Rick and Daryl exchanged a glance. A ‘We’ll talk later’ glance. You were nervous but you brushed it off, ready to see your brother.

“Y/N!” Judith yelled to you as she hopped out of her chair and ran to you.

“Hi angel!” You yelled as she leaped into your arms. You hugged her tightly, peppering her small face with kisses. “You ready to go see brother?” You asked her.

“Yeah!” She yelled excitedly. She showed you the small, red flower she held in her hand. “I picked Car a flower.” She told you.

“It’s beautiful!” You told her. “Let’s go give it to him!” You held Judith close and walked out of the house. Daryl, Rick, and Michonne followed you. 

Once you walked in the door of the infirmary, you saw Carl. He sat up slightly while Denise, Tara, Rosita, and Siddiq, the man Carl was helping when he got bit, stood around him. Rick had decided Siddiq could stay in the community after getting to know him better.

Everyone backed away when you entered the room. You rushed over to Carl. He held his arms open, indicating he was okay to hold Judith. You placed her on his lap. You threw your arms around him, squeezing him a little too tightly.

“You ever do some shit like that again, I’m gonna be the one to kill ya.” You whispered into his ear. You both chuckled slightly. You released your hold on him so Rick could have a turn to hug his son. 

You stood and watched as your little brother smiled. Happy. Alive.

It had been three months since Carl was bit. He was almost completely healed now. He’d been walking around on crutches, but you couldn’t wait for him to open his Christmas gift in a few days. On a recent run you came across an old art school. It was just you and Enid on the run and you both loved art so you decided to explore the school. You came across a room filled with prosthetic limbs. The students had been designing them for amputees. You and Enid filled the car with as many as you could, just in case anyone else had to lose a limb. You had found one prosthetic foot that would fit Carl perfectly and you were so excited to give it to him. When you and Enid brought all the prosthetic limbs back, Denise helped you hide them all in the infirmary. Only the three of you knew about them. You didn’t want to ruin the surprise for Carl.

Daryl had been working on a cane for him. He found a wooden one on a run and he’d spent the last few weeks carving a tiger’s head in to the top of it. An idea inspired by Shiva.

Rick and Daryl had a big argument at first about the two of you being together. But you and Michonne were able to calm Rick down and remind him that Daryl is really the only man he could trust with his daughter. Since then, Rick has been really supportive of your growing relationship with Daryl. It even made them closer, which you didn’t think was possible. You and Daryl shared a room now, opening up Daryl’s room for Siddiq. After defeating the saviors, Alexandria took in the rest of their survivors. The ones they could trust. Rick was working out new living arrangements for the new members of the community.

Your eyes fluttered open to the sunlight peering through your blinds. You rolled over and wrapped your arm around Daryl’s warm skin. You left soft kisses all over his shoulders and back. He finally began to stir and rolled over to meet your eyes, wrapping you up in his arms. “Merry Christmas.” You whispered into his ear softly. He moaned happily and pulled you closer.

You remember being little and waking everyone up on Christmas morning to go down and open presents. Now there was nothing you wanted more than to stay in bed all day with the love of your life. But karma has come back to bite you in the ass as Judith slammed open your door and jumped onto the bed between you and Daryl.

“Sissy! Dar Bear!” She yelled as she jumped up and down. “It’s Chwistmas! Time to open pwesents! Come on!!” She yelled as she ran out the door, leaving it wide open.

You and Daryl laughed quietly, sharing one more kiss before you entered the chaos of Christmas day.

You, Daryl, Rick, and Michonne had found a few fake Christmas trees at an old warehouse. You brought some back to the community so everyone could celebrate Christmas properly. You and Judith had worked on making little ornaments for the trees as well as hanging candy canes on them.

You and Daryl walked down to the living room to join the rest of the family. You both still had on sweat pants and hoodies. Your hair was a mess but you didn’t care. Daryl went to sit in his favorite chair in the living room. You walked to the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee. You walked to the living room and sat on Daryl’s lap, handing him one of the cups.

You all giggled as Judith ripped open all her gifts. “Hey Judith!” You said as you motioned towards the two gifts toward the back of the tree. “Can you hand those one’s to Carl?” Carl groaned but had a smile on his face as Judith brought him his gifts from you and Daryl. Rick and Michonne had already gifted him some new clothes and an iPod.

“Want to help me open them, Judy?” Carl asked. Judith lit up as she quickly helped Carl tear the wrapping paper off.

“What is it Car??” She asked eagerly. Carl opened the box and stayed silent for a moment, unsure of how to react to what sat in that package in front of him. You could tell he was on the verge of tears but he quickly wiped them away. “It’s a new foot Car! Look!” Judith said happily. Carl looked up at you and nodded, saying thank you. Rick and Michonne had a look of shock and happiness on their face.

“Where did you get that?” Rick asked.

“Me and Enid found some old art school with a whole room full of them. We brought a bunch back just in case.” You responded.

Judith helped Carl open his gift from Daryl. They were both mesmerized by the beautiful cane Daryl had made. “Whoa!” They said at the same time. Daryl had carved Shiva perfectly into the top of the cane, as well as added paint which was news to you. “That’s amazing, Daryl. Thank you!” Carl said excitedly.

“Don’ needa be walking around on them ugly ass crutches.” Daryl joked as he sipped his coffee.

“Okay, okay. My turn!” You yelled as you ran over to the tree and grabbed three boxes. You handed one to Rick, Michonne, and Daryl. Judith had opened the one you had got her already. Some new Barbie Dolls, she sat in the corner with Siddiq and played with them as the rest of the group finished opening their gifts. You got your dad a new knife and Michonne a new lotion and perfume set from Victoria’s Secret, since she was always stealing yours. 

“Open it!” You urged Daryl. Daryl’s cheeks turned red as he began to unwrap the box. He wasn’t used to receiving gifts, but you made him feel more comfortable with it. When he lifted the top from the box, his expression changed. 

“H-how? How did you find this?” He asked as he pulled his winged leather vest from the box. Dwight was wearing it when the walkers took him down. But you went back for it, knowing how much it meant to Daryl. You kept it hidden for the last few months, wanting to surprise him for Christmas. 

“I wasn’t gonna let it go down with that scum bag.” You smiled at him. 

Daryl pulled you close to him and placed a kiss on your cheek. “Thank you.” He whispered in your ear, earning a satisfied smile from you. “I love you so much.” He said as he pressed his lips against your skin. Your heart melted at his words.

“Okay, well now it’s my turn!” Rick said as he stood up and walked over to the tree. Instead of reaching under it, he reached his hand into the middle of the tree and pulled out a small, square box. He walked over and placed it in your hand. 

You glanced at Daryl who nodded for you to open it. “Do you already know what it is?” You asked him. He just smiled and shrugged, motionining again for you to open it. You untied the ribbon and popped the lid off the box. Inside was two keys. “What are these for?” You asked confused.

“The house on the corner,” Rick began. The house on the corner. It was your favorite house in the community. It was modern and dark. Small and cozy. It was in the back of the community. You always wanted a house like that. “It’s yours.”

Your mouth fell open as you looked up at your father. “Are you serious?” You asked, unable to believe this was real.

“Yep. You and Daryl. Ya’ll need to get out of here anyways. You’re both too old to be living with the family still. But I will expect some baby sitting time.” Rick joked.

“Oh my God! Thank you daddy!” You yelled as you stood up and threw your threw your arms around him. You had never had your own home. This world might not be normal but you were happy to have a place to call your own and have some privacy with the man you love without being interrupted every five seconds.

“Well come on! Let’s go check out your new place!” Rick said as you all stood up and walked towards the front door. You skipped down the street, barely noticing the rest of the community sitting on their front porches. As you approached your new home, you turned around and yelled for Daryl to hurry up.

“Come on babe!!” You yelled excitedly. Daryl ran to catch up to you on the front porch of the house.

“Y/N, wait,” he said as he lightly grabbed your arm. “I still haven’t showed you what I got you.” He said as he looked down into your eyes nervously.

Your eyes lit up with excitement.

“Close your eyes.” He told you and you did as your were told. Daryl was quiet for a moment as you heard him digging around in his pocket. “Okay,” he said, “you can open ‘em.”

You opened your eyes to see the archer kneeling in front of you, holding up a gold ring with a large diamond in the middle, and two (your birth stone)’s on either side of the diamond. Your heart sank as you took in a sharp breath.

“Y/N, will you marry me?” Daryl asked with a shaky voice, obviously nervous. You stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. You were speechless.

 

You swallowed hard and finally found the word you were so desperately looking for. “Yes!” You screamed as you tackled him to the ground, tears running down your face. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, I will marry you Daryl Dixon!” You screamed with happiness as you left kisses all over his face. You were so distracted you hadn’t even realized the rest of the community standing out front of you new home, clapping at your answer. Both yours and Daryl’s faces turned bright red as you both stood to your feet. 

Daryl slipped the ring onto your finger and placed a loving kiss on your forehead. You didn’t think it was possible to smile any bigger. The rest of your family still sat in front of your home smiling and cooing at the scene.

“Don’t ya’ll have somewhere to be?” Daryl asked as he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. You laughed happily as he carried you through the front door, slamming it behind him. You were finally alone with your new husband in your own house.


End file.
